Past and present love
by Shadow Teon
Summary: A contestshipping parody of 'Time Wrap Heals All Wounds'. Drew and May bump into each other at a pokemon center. In the midst of their argument, May's squirtle disappears. They found squirtle with a old lady named Edna who never accepted her husband's death. a long one-shot fanfic. Uploaded for conteshipping day. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.


**Past and Present love**

Summary: A contestshipping parody of episode 431 _Time Warp Heals All Wounds_. In Fuchsia

City, May bumps into Drew. In the midst of their argument, Squirtle disappears. Searching for the baby pokemon, they find an old lady named Edna who never accepts her husband's death. For Drew, this was an opportunity to tell May how he really feels.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters. Since this is a parody, I also do not own the base of this story.

 **Bold-** setting/ author's note (bottom)

 _Italic-_ pokemon cries and flashback.

Underline\- Point of view change (POV)

 **Pokemon Center**

May POV

"Wow, I can't wait for my egg to hatch, I'm like a little kid waiting for my toy!" I cried happily. I was in a Pokemon Center in Fuchsia City taking care of my egg on one of the benches with Ash, Max, and Brock. As well as Pikachu, Squirtle, and Brock's baby bonsly.

"It'll be soon." Ash grinned. Ash my friend who was with me in the start of my journey. My crazy raven haired friend was trying to get all the frontier symbols.

 _Squirt squirt!_ Squirtle was also excited for the near hatching egg.

Meanwhile, Bonsly was happily drinking out of a baby bottle by Brock.

"You like that huh?" Brock asked warmly. Brock was a pokemon breeder, as well as being the oldest of all of us. Brock is awesome, he cooks for us and takes care of our pokemon. He just has one weird flaw…

Nurse Joy walks in, and she notices my egg. She comes over and kindly greets us.

"Hi there! Is that a pokemon egg?"

"Yeah!" I replied eagerly. Nurse Joy continues, "And it looks like a healthy one too. You are in good shape." Before I can thank her, Brock jumps up to her, ready to flirt. See, this is his flaw. He jumps on every 'pretty' girl he sees. This includes every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny we come across. Which is a lot by the way. Truthfully, I'm just surprised that his pride didn't break yet out of all the rejection he's got.

Or his ears.

Usually, my brother, Max, would pull on Brock's ears while Brock is heavily flirting with a Nurse Joy. Today, we got a different reaction. Bonsly suddenly uses double-edge on Brock, which I guess was because the lack of sends him 3 feet away from Nurse Joy. In severe pain. But hey, that's what he gets from ignoring a baby pokemon. He's got no sympathy from me

"Bad Brock," Ash, Max, and I laughed in unison."I guess Bonsly doesn't want to share ya," Max concludes. Brock just groans.

Out of nowhere, my Munchlax pop out of his pokeball, and started drinking the forgotten milk. Well _was_ forgotten. Bonsly quickly started a tantrum, crying uncontrollably.

"Munchlax, you can't drink that!" I scolded. As usual, Munchlax ignore me. Brock had to soothe Bonsly and gently shush him. Man, problems already.

"You can always go to the cafeteria. There's plenty to eat there." Nurse Joy offered. Brock kindly accepted her offer, and Max took Munchlax as well. I gave Max my thanks.

I sighed in relief. There was too much excitement for five minutes.

"Funny seeing you here May." Surprises never end, do they? I turned around and saw my arrogant green-haired rival, Drew. Drew is my number one rival I want to beat. He almost always smirks, and teases of how sucky of a coordinator I am. I just wipe that smirk off his face! Although at times, I've seen his sweet side of him as well. And recently, we learned that we care for each other. Honestly, we might be more than rivals. I hope we are.

That said, I don't know what our relationship is.

"Hey Drew," I mumbled. I didn't want to see right now. I just wanted to chill.

Ash soon started off going off about training before the Battle Pike, leaving Drew and I alone.

"So, how many ribbons do you have?" I asked, starting a conversation. "More than you do, that's for sure." Drew flicked his hair. "Hey! I have some ribbons!" I defended myself. Does he still not see me as an equal? Drew just shrugged and smirked, "So you're admitting that I have more ribbons than you do." I fired back. "If you still think you're such a hotshot, let's have a battle! C'mon Squirtle."

No reply.

"Uhhh Squirtle?" I panicking scanned the pokemon center. Squirtle wasn't here. This was embarrassing. Drew raised an eyebrow. I cut him off of his response. " Not. A. Word. Look, I need to find squirtle. Do what you want."

"..I'll help you find him." Drew said carefully. I crossed my arms, and gave him a confused look. Then Drew just flicked his hair.

"After all, it would give me an unfair advantage in battle, which I could beat you without." Drew smoothy said. My anger resparked.

Why would I want him with me? He would just tease me to no end! Yet admittedly I knew Drew would help. He would never lie for something like this. Plus, an extra pair of eyes would help. I noticed that Drew was still waiting for my response. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, let's go outside." Drew nodded, and we went out to search for my squirtle.

...Why can't my pokemon be obedient for once?

 **Outside**

Drew POV

"Squirtle! where are you!" May called out once more. I observed the sky. The clouds were definitely heavy with rain.

"May, it looks like it's going to rain. Let's head back." I advised. Despite what her guy group thinks, I care for May deeply. She also one the bright points in my journey. Truth be told, I just want to be around her. It was pure luck that May and I were in the same region. Out of all the regions, we both came to Kanto. It was also a rare treat that I met her outside of a pokemon contest.

May shook her head, "I can't, I need to find Squirtle. He's so small, and I'm his trainer, so I need to do my job and protect him."

I sighed, "Well let's head to that old building there, so we have shelter. At the very least, we don't have to be drenched." May agreed to my new advice.

 _Abandoned building_

As it turned out, the building was actually an old train station that closed. At the entrance, I noticed a black and white photo on a bench. It looked a town square with a huge fir tree in the middle. People in the photo looked like they were enjoying themselves. Looking outside, a withered down tree was in the middle, similar to the fir tree in the photo. This place used to lively according to this picture.

"What'cha lookin' at?" May asked innocently, interrupting my thoughts. May was cutely peering over my shoulder. I just smiled at how her sapphire eyes that I get lost in, sparkled from curiosity. May was truly innocent.

"Nothing much." I replied. May observed the photo, "Whoa, it looks like it was busy around here."

"Yeah," I agreed.

 _Squirtle Squirt!_

"That sounds like my Squirtle! Let's go Drew!" May blurted out, and rushed out. Leaving me behind. I frowned. Just when I had her attention, something else distracts her. I continued to catch up to her.

I was honestly head over heels for this girl.

May POV

After following my Squirtle cry, I found myself where the trains would come. Looking around, I saw Squirtle on one of the train benches with an old lady.

"There you are Squirtle!" I cried in relief. I came up to my little Squirtle who was held by the old lady. I barely acknowledged that Drew was beside me.

 _Squirtle Squirt!_ Squirtle happily greeted me.

"You two know each other then?" The friendly old lady asked.

"Yes, Squirtle loves to explore. I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble." I bowed quickly, quite embarrassed. The old woman just smiled.

"Not at all. It's wonderful to have such a healthy pokemon. Right?"

 _Squirtle!_ Squirtle agreed to her statement. I merely smiled. I was glad Squirtle was getting along with the old lady. Usually he's quite shy.

"What are your names dears?" The women asked, handing Squirtle back to me.

"My name is May." I replied, holding my squirtle.

"I"m Drew," he introduced, it was the first time he spoken since I found my squirtle.

"What lovely names! My name is Edna dears."Rain rapidly fell to the ground. Great, I'm going to be soaked later. Plus Drew could now tease me about being right.

"Uh oh! I should get home before the rain picks up." Edna exclaimed.

"Sure, would you mind me asking what you were doing here today?" I asked. It was definitely strange to find an old lady in an abandoned train station.

"Not at all, you see, I'm waiting for the steam train from town." Edna answered sadly.

"Steam train?" Drew repeated to clarify. I was just as confused as he was. This train station was completely abandoned.

"Today was the last stop on the line, and it comes right through that tunnel from the mountain over there." Edna clarified.

"Really I thought it was-" Edna cut me off.

"He's on that train, I'm waiting for him to get back." She seems so distant.

"But who's he?" I asked again, thoroughly confused.

"Grandma!" I saw a girl about my age with red hair catching up to us.

"Grandma, I thought I would find you here again," She cried out worriedly. Wait; again?

"Hello Katrina. Dear, this is May and Drew. I just met them." Edna kindly greeted her granddaughter. Katrina hastily greeted us before going back to her grandma.

"Grandma it's time to leave before the rain picks up!" Katrina handed her umbrella to Edna.

"Yes, too late for the train today," Edna sounded disappointed. Drew and I exchanged glances. What's going on right now?

"Grandma," Katrina seems to be completely aware of Edna's situation.

"It was raining just like the day he left me." Edna recalled sadly and even painfully. She took Katrina's umbrella and left.

"If only it was snowing instead.." Edna's tone was full of emotion. I watched her go off. I wasn't aware what was going on, but I knew she was waiting for someone that would never come. The atmosphere was quite heavy, literally.

"Hey Katrina, your grandmother left a photo," Drew picked up the photo. I looked at the photo.

It was Edna with a man years younger.

Drew, Katrina and I were at the entrance, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Could you explain the photo?" Drew asked politely .

"Sure. It's my grandma Edna, and grandpa Jonathan. But I never met him. " Katrina answered sadly.

"So that was who your grandma was waiting for today." I realized. Katrina nodded. I quickly notice a pretty pendant in the photo.

"That's a pretty pendant your grandma has,"

"Grandma told me she lost it, and it was very important to her." Katrina replied.

"So how was this even started?" Drew asked. I nodded, it seems like Edna life was filled with sadness.

"It all started before I was born." Katrina recalling.

 _Flashback_

When grandma and grandpa were younger, they lived in town. Grandpa had a job of raising pokemon from eggs, while grandma was his assistant. Then grandpa made a decision to leave town and head to the city:

" _You're leaving!" Edna gasped._

" _Yes. I want to study medicine. I feel like I need to help pokemon throughout their entire lives. So I decided to become a pokemon doctor." Jonathan turned to her._

" _Can you please come with me?"_

" _I can't leave! This town means so much to me!" Edna refused instantly._

" _Please! It won't be long, I promised! We can head back once I have my degree!" Jonathan reassured her._

" _I'm sorry. I can't." Edna bursted into tears. Jonathan tried to comfort her but she ran up into a room. Leaving Jonathan alone to his decision._

So grandpa left for the city by himself. It was raining on that day when his train departed . Grandpa Jonathan left a letter to her saying how much he loved her. But he had to leave. After reading the letter, Grandma came rushing to the train station.

Rushing to him.

 _Edna hurried to find him. She entered the train station in a flash._

" _Jonathan please wait. Jonathan.." Edna begged. She felt the smoke of the train on her face as the train was ready to depart. As she entered the lanes, the train already entered the tunnel. All there was left was rain._

 _End of Flashback_

"Grandma was too late. The train left without her. A year later, Grandma Edna received a letter saying Jonathan died in an accident." Katrina finished.

"That's terrible!" Drew and I yelled simultaneously

I could see Katrina eyes glistened with tears. This was painful for her too.

"Yet grandma didn't believe a single word on that letter. Even after all these years! So she waits for him at the station day after day. Never giving up hope so that one day…. One day he returns to her."

Edna never gave up hope. No matter what. She must've felt regret that day on. Living as a shadow of what she used to be. What a strong women.

"Later grandma told me this." Katrina whispered, getting our attention again.

 _Flashback_

" _I never should've left him without me. You see, your mommy was a baby in my tummy at that time," Edna told Katrina._

" _The thing is, your grandpa left without knowing that. And I honestly didn't know to tell him that."_

 _Tears started to run down Edna cheeks, but she smiled through them._

" _If only it was snowing instead of rain. Then the train might've been late and I might've caught up to him in time." Edna's voice was filled with regret._

 _End of Flashback_

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard." I whispered.

How could someone live like that? Tears started to cloud my vision. I turned and caught Drew staring at me. His green eyes shone with concern.

"Are you okay May?"

 _Squirtle squirt!_ Squirtle chimed in. He was also worried about me.

I mustered up a smile to both of them. "Don't worry I'm fine...really." Drew ignored my words and gently patted me on the head.

"I'm here if you need me." I smiled quietly in thanks.

"See that fir tree there guys?" Katrina asked. Drew and I nodded.

"It used to be covered with leaves and needles. And in the summer, Volbeat and Illumise were so thick around the tree. And when they did their courtship dance, the fir tree would glow so beautifully that the townspeople loved to come and watch. They called it the 'Lights of Joy'. But then the tree started to wither, and the Volbeat and Illumise would stop coming, and was when grandma really started to worry. It was like the whole town died when they separated."

As the story ended, the rain ceased.

"The rain should head back." Katrina said.

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly. I stood up and picked up my squirtle.

"Thank you for telling me that story. It must've of been hard." I said sympathetically.

"Thanks, it really puts things in reality." Drew nodded. Katrina just smiled.

The three of us continued on our separate ways.

 **Pokemon Center**

I told Ash and the others the story of Edna's life. Later, Nurse Joy came in to listen. At the end, we were all silent.

"...That's awful," Brock finally responded. "How does she survive with something that." I hummed sadly. The mood was heavy.

Then my egg glew.

"May, your egg lit up!" Max exclaimed.

"Really!" I cried. Excitement filled the room.

"It's almost time to hatch. Would like me to help you with it?" Nurse Joy offered. I nodded and handed my egg to her.

"Of course it would be nice to have a real nursery here," Nurse Joy wished.

"A real nursery?" I remembered Jonathan's job.

"Wuh oh!" Max interjected.

"What's wrong?" I jumped.

"You're Squirtle disappeared!" Max cried. Seriously?

"You got to be kidding!" I whined. I went out of the center to search for Squirtle. I went straight to the old train station.

 **Old Train Station**

"Squirtle! This isn't funny! come out!" I yelled as I entered where the trains depart.

Searching around, I was surprised to see Drew on the train bench. His eyes were closed as the moonlight was reflecting off his flawless skin. His hair looked so soft that I want to reach out and feel it. I started to blush. Was I really thinking Drew that way? He's my rival!

"Hey Drew!" I walked casually up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Drew replied without opening his eyes. I pouted, "Hey, I asked first!" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Just enjoying the full moon. Is that such a crime?" Drew was being smug. I balled my fist.

"Hey I just asked kindly!" I don't have time to deal with his remarks. I turned around to try to find Squirtle.

"I was also thinking about Edna's story." Drew said truthfully. In surprise, I looked back at him and saw that his smirk was gone. His eyes were open, and his gaze was on the ground.

"Drew…"I decided to sit on the bench beside him. That story was also on his mind too.

"She lives in denial. Still for her husband who will never come, since he now way above us now." Drew simply stated. I glared at him. That grasshead! How can he be so blunt about this!

"She can't give up hope! If she did, she would've most likely done suicide!" I retorted loudly. The nerve!

"I'm not saying it to be mean. We can't change the past. I was thinking about how time was how Edna broke. She lost her lover and herself. Time won't wait for you. That's why you can never too much otherwise you'll lose them. And you can't undo what you did. " Drew reasoned.

"Oh.." I replied. Drew was right. I didn't realize how much he actually pondered over the story.

"You're right. Time won't wait for 's why you can't waste a moment." I continued sadly. I looked up and met his gaze.

Sapphire met Emerald.

I felt Drew's hand caressing my cheek. I felt a huge blush growing in my cheeks. My heart was beating was NOT what I meant about you can't waste a moment!

"What are you doing?" I squeaked. Oh great, I sound pathetic.

"Taking your advice May," Drew chuckled softly. I saw lust in his eyes. I felt his breath tickling my neck.

 _Squirtle Squirt!_

Thank Arceus! An excuse. I tore away from Drew, and found my squirtle down by the train tracks.

"Squirtle! There you are!" I cried happily. I jumped down onto the tracks. Drew followed me down as well.

"What are you doing down here? I questioned.

 _Squirtle!_ Squirtle pointed at the object that was shimmering in the moonlight. I picked it up. It was a gold pendant. Realization hit me.

"Is that!?" I opened the pendant. Drew seemed to realized as well.

"It's Edna's pendant. She must've dropped it while she was chasing after Jonathan's train all those years ago!" Drew concluded.

Right after, the pendant glowed remarkably. In shock, I instinctively pressed my face against Drew chest to cover my eyes. Drew quickly wrapped his arms protectively around me. Then pendant glowed uncontrollably.

"I'm scared!" I cried out.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Drew arms tightened around me. The pendant continued to brighten as we were teleported somewhere else.

What's going on?

 **?**

Drew POV

As the light from the pendant disappeared. I noticed the moon was replaced by stormy clouds. Disappointment went through me as May gently pushed me away.

"Where are we?" May wondered.

Suddenly we heard a train whistle. A train was coming right towards us! May grabbed her squirtle as we narrowly dodged the slowing down train. Sighs escaped our lips. A conductor angrily marched up to us.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play on the tracks! Get out the station at once!" The conductor violently scolded us.

"Y-y-yes sir!" May scampered out of the station. I stared as she went off. There was no way I would follow her like that.

"That applies to you young man. GET OUT!" The conductor shoved me towards exit. I glared at the conductor as I slipped one of my hands in my pocket and casually left. This place was certainly friendly.

 _ **Train Station**_ **?**

I met up with May at the entrance. May observed the grown fir tree.

"That fir tree! Is it the same one? " May looked at me. I stared at it and nodded

"It's the same one as in the photo!" I said in awe. How did the pendant have the power to send us back in time?

"I don't know how, but somehow we travel back in time!" May yelled.

As if we needed to confirm our thoughts, a familiar young man walked right past us into the train station.

"Oh no! That man is Jonathan!" May gasped.

"He's going to leave soon," I added. We overheard his conversation with one of the conductors.

"So, you're actually leaving?" the conductor asked. Jonathan nodded.

"And Edna?" The conductor asked again. This is bad.

My predictions were correct.

"She doesn't want to leave her hometown," Jonathan answered. So he doesn't know about his child. I stopped listening to their conversation, and turned to May. She sprang after Jonathan.

"May wait!" I called out. She shook her head. "I need to tell Jonathan the truth. The truth about Edna and their child!" May ran out again. I quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. May whipped her head to me. Her sapphire eyes showed her impatience. A small blush appeared on her face as well.

"May listen. Messing with the past is dangerous. We don't what will happen? What we need to do is to get back to our own time. We don't know what's happening back in our own time!" I reasoned. Can't she see that I care for her? She means a lot to me.

May continued to protest.

"Can't you see? I can't just ignore this! Edna's happiness is up to us! Edna doesn't have to deal with her loss anymore! No one should deal with that kind of pain! She deserves a happiness!" May yelled back. This girl was not getting it! I tighten my grip on her hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you!"

May's eyes widen. I breathed out. My emotions were getting out of hand. She rested her hand on top of mine.

"We can't be selfish Drew. I'll be fine. Edna deserves this. She deserves a happy ending with her husband. We can do that for her." May's tone was softer.

I let out a frustrated sigh. May was right, but who knows what will happen.

"...Okay, we'll talk to Jonathan." I reluctantly agreed. May smiled and she pecked me on the cheek. I loosened my grip and May slipped her hand out. She hurried back into the station. I stood dumbstruck, before catching up to her.

Arceus, what did this girl do to me!"

 **Train Station Past**

May POV

I was catching up to Jonathan until the ticket collector questioned me.

"Tickets please," He kindly asked. Well at least this guy was nice.

"Um, well-" I started stuttering.

"We're here to see someone off." Drew told him coolly. Drew flashed me a small smile. Why can't he smile more often.

"YOU TWO!" I gasped at the familiar hostile voice. Oh no. I really don't want him again! The conductor who chased us out was right in front of us!

"I guess you guys couldn't wait to play at the station again!" He accused us. Why would we want to play at the station! We're not little kids!

"We're not here to play around." Drew went in front of me. I wanted Drew to stop. He's just making it worst. The conductor was fuming.

"LISTEN! IF SOMETHING ON MY WATCH, THEN IT'S MY JOB!" the guard violently yelled. He picked us up by our collars, and threw us out of the station. Drew and I landed on our arms. I quietly hissed in pain.

"I got no time dealing with kids like you. Leave this station!" He stormed were now alone at the entrance.

"I think I bruised my arms and my pride." Drew grumbled. I scoffed.

"Good. Your ego was bigger than your own body." I mumbled. I was not in the mood to hear it. Drew glared at me.

"At least I don't lose my pokemon every two seconds klutz!" Drew retorted. I stuck my tongue at him.

A drop of water landed on my tongue.

"Water?" I looked up. Then more drops of water landed on my shoulder. Our quarrel was forgotten.

Rain.

Crap.

"Rain, just like the day Jonathan left her. " Drew remembered sadly. "But we can't go to Jonathan."

"Edna said 'if it was only snowing'" I recalled quietly. I looked down at Squirtle.

An idea came to me.

"We can use Squirtle's ice beam to change the weather!" I suggested. But we need to be closer to the sky.

"Way ahead of you. Flygon!" Drew released his pokemon. As his majestic green dragon appeared, Drew climbed onto his neck. He held his hand out for me. I quickly took it and climbed on behind him. Squirtle between us.

"May hang on. we're going against the rain," Drew warned. I nodded. Some rain is not going to stop me from doing what needs to be done.

"Flygon, fly up to clouds!" He called out. Flygon quickly accelerated upwards. Rain spattered my face. I pressed my face against his back, and wrapped my arms around his waist to hang on. He stiffen by my touch.

Flygon quickly flew us up close to the clouds.

"Alright May, we're here," Drew said. His voice was uneven. I assume it was because of the cold.

"Squirtle ready," I looked at my blue turtle.

 _Squirtle!_ He nodded

I held squirtle closer to the clouds.

"Use your ice beam up in those clouds!" I called out. Squirtle shot a powerful blue beam in the clouds. the attack rippled through the clouds. I faintly heard a whistle.

The train.

"May! the train is starting to depart!" Drew exclaimed. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Squirtle, full power!" I continued on. Squirtle widened his mouth as a more powerful blue beam was produced. Drew and I were focused on the clouds.

The attack finally overtook the cloud's precipitation and snow was falling freely.

"Do you see Jonathan train? I scanned the train station.

"Yeah, the train stopped. We made it in time," Drew answered.

"YAAAY!" I cheered. I was now playing with the falling snow.

"May hold on otherwise you'll-!" Drew warned.

I slipped off of Flygon.

"AHHHH!" I shrieked. My cheering quickly became a complete cry for help. Thankfully Drew saw this and grabbed my hand. I stopped in midair. I locked eyes with Drew. I stared at his beautiful shade of emerald.

But they were full of amusement, and mockery.

"Fall," Drew finished. My cheeks lit up from embarrassed.

"Thanks, now I know," I grumbled. Couldn't he run his words faster?

"Klutz," Drew smirked. That arrogant grasshead!

"Just pull me up!" I pouted. I don't want be laughingstock for him! Drew flicked his hair.

"You know a 'thanks Drew, you saved my life' would be nice." Drew snickered. I guess his bruised pride healed.

"Well I'm sorry but-"

"Attention passengers! Due to the weather, there will be a departure delay as we attach the snow plow." The announcer cut me off.

"Now we know for sure we delayed the train," I smiled as Drew finally pulled me up in front of him. A familiar lady rushing up to Jonathan.

"Hey Drew, there's Edna!" I pointed. We watched as they started to hug each other, and started to walk back to their home.

"We did it Drew. Jonathan knows the truth." I smiled softly as I leaned on Drew's chest. For some reason it felt right. Drew wrapped one arm around, while still holding on to Flygon. He rested his chin on my head, and gave me a genuine smile. His eyes were so warm. I wanted to stare at them all day.

"May, look over there," Drew pointed at the Fir tree. We saw volbeat were doing their courtship dance to the Illumise. It made the Fir tree look like a christmas tree.

"That must be the lights of joy," I recalled. Squirtle nodded. We also saw Edna and Jonathan enjoying the scene as well. Edna was holding her pendant. I took out mine and looked up at Drew.

"Wow Edna's dream must've caused the time jump that sent us." I realized happily.

"I'm glad it did," Drew pulled me closer. I blushed. When did Drew become so sweet? We continued to fly over the small town a little more.

The pendant later glowed like before. Noticing this, Flygon landed and we dismounted him. Drew returned Flygon back into his pokeball. The pendant was now glowing considering brighter like before. We closed our eyes waiting for the time jump.

 **Train Station present**

We appeared back on the train tracks.

"Did we make it back? Wait, where's the pendant?" I panicked. I heard a train whistle.

Not again!

Drew and I narrowly dodged a breaking once again.

"I'm getting really tired of near death experiences." I groaned.

"Let's just get out. I don't want another guard on our tail." Drew replied. In a silent agreement and ran back to the entrance.

At the entrance, the sun was shining on a healthy fir tree. Everything was bright and happy.

"I think we made it back," I said.

"Yeah, but the fir tree is completely healthy," Drew noticed.

"May! There you are!" I heard Ash call me. Him, Max, and Brock were catching up to me. Drew narrowed his eyes? What was his problem?

"We were searching everywhere for you!" Ash continued.

"So what were you and Drew doing?" Max eyed Drew suspiciously. I started to reply, but Drew cut me off.

"I merely beat her in a battle, and then we walked into the train station." Drew flicked his hair. He made me look weak!

"You didn't beat me you grasshead!" I ranted.

"Whatever. May, your egg. It's about to hatch!" Max cheered. My eyes widen. Finally! Ash, Max, and Brock went back to the pokemon center. Shocking myself and Drew, I dragged him to the pokemon center by the wrist.

"C'mon Drew! Let's go see my egg hatch!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Drew smiled. We entered the pokemon center hand in hand.

 **Pokemon Center**

My egg started flashing when Drew and I came in. I began waiting nervously for my egg to hatch.

"Well, well? What do we have here?" I turned to see the owner of the voice.

It was Jonathan as a grandpa. He was with Edna and Katrina.

"Just in time for the hatching!" Jonathan continued. I blinked in confusion. Drew raised his eyebrows looking at him. What just happened?

"Yes you timed it perfectly!" Nurse Joy smiled. She turned to me, "May, that's Jonathan and Edna. They're pokemon pediatricians." No way! We just saved Jonathan.

Jonathan kindly greeted me as continued to observe on my egg.

"My name is Katrina. I help my grandparents whenever I can!" Katrina introduced.

"Um, hello?" I replied dumbly. Katrina doesn't remember me?

"My! What a beautiful glow! Does this egg belong to you?" Edna asked. She seems to forgotten me as well. I nodded ."Could you tell me your name dear?" Edna asked like before.

"You know it's May." I tried again. Then I noticed that grandma Edna has her pendant back.

"Ready? Edna, Katrina, standard position," Jonathan called out. Jonathan started to listening to the egg. Edna comforted me.

"Don't worry dear. My husband has been doing this for ages." She said rather proudly, "Just leave it to him.

"Sure, but-" I started, but Drew shook his head.

"They don't remember us. We rewritten their story, remember?" Drew explained. I did a silent 'oh'. That makes sense, but this was still confusing.

"Here we go!" Ash called out, bringing my attention back to my egg.

The egg started to crack, and the shell popped out.

A small eevee pop out of its shell.

 _Eeveee?_ Eevee was sniffing its surroundings happily.

"It's a eevee!" I grinned. It was adorable.

"Mhhh. And a healthy one too!" Jonathan began checking on the eevee.

"I guess you're pretty good at taking care of eggs," Drew observed. I startle in his praise

"Y-y-you praised me!" I stuttered. Drew just raised an eyebrow.

 _veeeee!_ Eevee was handed to me and he started nuzzling me. I gave my thanks to Jonathan a focused on my eevee.

"Hi Eevee!" I grinned. Eevee smiled and continued on nuzzling me.

I turned to Drew and gave him a competitive smile.

"Watch out Drew! This eevee will become one of your fierce competitors! Drew flicked his hair.

"We'll see May," He replied.

 **Outside of the pokemon center**

It was now night as Ash, Brock, Max, Drew, and I started to leave. Katrina, Edna, and Jonathan were saying their farewells to us.

"You take care of that cute eevee, okay?" Edna smiled.

"Of course!" I promised. Squirtle was now getting my attention.

"Now squirtle don't run off okay?" I sweatdropped. Instead Squirtle pointed at the fir tree.

Everyone saw the volbeat doing their courtship dance to the illumise. The tree shone in the pale night.

"That's amazing!" Max awed. I smiled, remembering the one with Drew flying on Flygon.

"The volbeat are doing their courtship dance inside that fir tree," Brock explained. We all awed with Max.

"Hey May," I happily turned to Drew. He pulled out one of his rare smiles

"Legend has it that if two people in love watch Volbeat and Illumise dance, they will have great fortune in their lives." Drew recalled. I smiled at Edna and Jonathan. They look extremely happy staring at the dance together.

"That legend is true then," I told Drew. He smiled and, shook his head.

"True, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Drew leaned in and captured my lips. Ash, Max, and Brock were taken back. I stood there in shock.

When I felt his soft lips,I was in utter bliss. I returned the kiss and instinctively wrap my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

We broke apart mutually due to the lack of air. Our foreheads were pressed together.

"I love you May," He whispered lovingly.

"I love you too Drew," I replied with the same tone. We shared a smile as we continue to watch the volbeat and Illumise.

And I did have great fortune with Drew that point on.

 **Author's Note: This was a long one-shot. BTW this was my first fanfic. I uploaded this on contestshipping day! July 10th :) May and Drew has such a fun bond that I wish to have. When I watched the episode again, I felt like Drew could've been there instead of Meowth. I felt that team rocket killed the mood in that episode.**

 **What Drew said about having good luck if two people in love watch volbeat and illumise dance was actually in a pokemon episode. Although I don't remember which one…. it was in the beginning of the advance series. Drew seemed like the type of guy who would know that.**

 **Happy contestshipping day!**


End file.
